Je peux me fane, mais mon amour est éternel
by Narnus
Summary: Translation of Title:"I may fade, but my love is eternel"The very end of FF X,and the lives and memories of the characters aftwards,the hearts and souls of Yuna and everyone,as they start their new lives with those lost,and for their lost"dream" Chpt5 up!
1. A Dream

Ok this is my First X-2 Fanfiction so please be kind, any Comments/Suggestions/praising would be WONDERFUL and you can flame me all you want, it only strengthens my resolve, and for all you who do review my fics, you are the muses I need to craft my inspiration and I love you all for it. I would like to Thank Squaresoft for making such wonderful characters, and even though a lot of people may disagree with me...I believe that such fiearce love does exist in the world somewhere...all you have to is find it

The first Chapter takes place at the End of Final Fantasy X while Tidus is dissapearing on the Airship.

WARNING ALL CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN EITHER GAME OR DONT' WANT TO KNOW, THEN DO NOT CONTINUE READING!

No I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy X or X-2 so don't sue me please? I suffer from a major money defficancie, 7 in 10 kids suffer from this disease so please, think of the kids!

He wrapped his arms tightly around Yuna, forcing his fading form to once again become solid again. And for a few brief moments he could feel her...he could hear her heart rapidly beating against his arms...He felt like he was on the verge of tears. He watched as her tears cascaded down her face, gently dripping on his arms...the coolness of them raising the hairs on his arms...He could hear her gently sobbing as he held his arms tight around her...for the briefest of moments he could feel her...hold her...touch her... And as quickly as the moment came, it began to pass, he watched as his arm began to grow translucent once again, the rest of his body nothing more than a shade...With a sigh of despair and anguish, he walked through her. His ghostly body passing through her delicate frame...  
He turned around to look at the scene before him...his vision was hazy, as though he was seeing through smoke...but he could still make out their forms...Wakka, Lulu, Rikku...And Yuna. Their faces a visage of despair...but none could compare to the anguish on her face...tears falling like rain, upon the metallic surface of the airship. His heart ripped in two seeing that image...it would be a image he would never forget...whether he was real or not...Forcing himself to turn around...He ripped himself away from those green and blue eyes...brimming with tears... He himself was on the verge of tears...but he had to remain strong...for her...for all of them. But most of all he was scared, scared of what was going to happen to him...dreams are not real, once he disappeared...would he cease to exist? Nothing more than a memory of those who loved him? It was these questions that put his legs in motion as he began to run towards the edge of the airship.  
All of them made some kind of attempt to stop him, but how could they...they could hardly even see his fading image, nor touch it...He couldn't feel his legs as they pushed towards their destination, he couldn't feel the wind that ripped all around the airship...he couldn't feel the breath in his lungs as he sucked it in greedily...of course he didn't really need to breath...Everything was a blur as he reached the edge of the airship and lunged off it, Yuna ran towards him her hand outstretched, the other covering her mouth trying to hold back a cry of despair that was just below the surface...begging to be released. He was no more than a faint blur against that raging winds as he cascaded to the surface just below Besaid. He looked at his hands as he plummeted towards the island, he could hardly even see them, they were no more than a ghostly outline against the passing clouds. He could no longer hear, everything was shrouded in silence, even though he could not feel, fear still gripped him, fear of what welcomed him as he faded into the very air he fell from.  
And soon his vision left him, he saw nothing more than a bright white, he knew that he must have almost completely faded, for his hearing and sight had left him...he was now engulfed in this sightless, deaf, numb world. He had no form, no image, but his thought still remained...where was he...what was he? His thoughts all came in a blur his fear threatening to engulf the last remnants of his sanity...


	2. Wound That Never Heals

_Ok, here we are Chapter Two! Thank you EVERYONE Who's commented you guys rock to say the least Please comment to me if this is to cough Mushy, I have a tendency to get that way when I write stories like this :-/ Please tell me if you want me to continue on with the story!_

She fell to her knees upon the metallic surface of the airship. Her tears flowing freely upon her skin, small whimpers could be heard coming out of her...her breathing was ragged between them, almost forced. Rikku and Lulu kneeled beside her, offering their comforting hands of reassurance and love...But she did not feel those hands, instead she sat there numb...she didn't even notice her hair being scattered in the wind...or it's harshness against her exposed flesh. She kept replaying the image over and over in her head, remembering the feel of his skin against hers for the last time. She couldn't stop the tears as they spilled over her eyes...she couldn't stop the sobs as the memory unforgivingly replayed ever detail in her head...Him holding her...his leap from the Airship, he was almost gone when he lept from the ship...nothing more than a translucent image...

Wakka slowly walked over to Lulu and Rikku, whispering to them silently, "I think we should give her some time alone...ya?" They both nodded and gave Yuna a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before standing and walking back towards the bridge of the Airship. Cid was silent, watching the entire scene unfold on the monitor inside the bridge...his heart was heavy seeing such sorrow his niece was enduring...but he knew now more than ever she needed time to figure this out...to heal...He turned around hearing the door leading to the deck open with a loud sound of metal against metal. Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka walked through, the sadness portrayed not only on their face but in their movements as well.

Rikku just ran over to Cid hugging tight against her father...her usually bubbly nature masked by sorrow and pain...Wakka and Lulu sat down beside each other, and not even realizing or caring, they wrapped their arms around each other, giving the other a well needed shoulder, not caring what emotions might be there or might not be there...they just took comfort in soothing the other's sorrows. Normally this would be a suprising thing to see from Lulu...but at that moment, no one really cared...everything was just so messed up, no one cared about the how's or whys...all they knew was that they lost a dear friend, and one of the people they cared most about, was in more pain then they could know...Lulu knew all to well the feeling of losing something so precious...this only helping to add onto the memories of her own pain...the lose of her own love so many years ago...making the agony all that more real...

Yuna laid on the metallic ground, her knees tightly wrapped against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them...her face was red from weeping, her beautiful green and blue eyes hidden behind bloodshot globes...The air had grown cold...but she hadn't really noticed it...she could never be as cold as she was at that moment...she felt numb...sick...His face before he jumped kept replaying in her mind...such a look of sadness, she could see the hint of tears upon that handsome face...She had told him she loved him...but he never had the chance to return the words, if he even did...No...she knew his feelings, she knew it just as easily as she could take a breath...But she would never hear those words uttered from his lips...he would never hold her close...never make her laugh as he always did...she said that she wanted her journey to be full of laughter...and he did that...he gave her so many things...It was his help and all the others that helped her get through this...to break the cycle and bring the endless calm...He should be here with her...standing beside her as she addressed Spira...he was her guardian...her friend...her..."love"...

New tears began to flow as she remembered what seemed to be only yesterday...their encounter in Macalania Woods...he told her he would Show her his Zanarkand...the city that never sleeps...she would watch him play Blitzball and cheer and cheer. As much as she loved the idea...she had to follow her heart...she had to bring the calm for all of Spira...even if it ment her life...and while she wept, sorry for not being able to share those things with him...sorry for bringing him such sorrow...He comforted her...held her...loved her...and that night they displayed their feelings...their fears...their love...he didn't have to say it...She knew that he loved her...she knew they were ment together as they floated along that lake...hands entwined within each other...She knew this more than she had none anything else in her life...

But now...he was gone...She had given everything for Spira, protected Spira, gave her self completely to Spira...and the Fayth took the one thing she had loved more than Spira itself...now she was alone...She knew "they" would be there for her...Rikku, Wakka, Lulu...they would all be there for her...but it wouldn't stop the pain...the bleeding of her heart...this would forever be a wound that never healed...

And as the tears overtook her once more...she tried with all that she had...

...to cry herself to sleep...

_I'll try in the next chapter to try to get into more of the "meat" of the story then just the emotions and thoughts of the characters, of course that will still be in there, but I just felt that yeah, everyone knew that Yuna and everyone was sad...but I mean how did she Truly feel, how would YOU truly feel if you lost someone more precious than your very life?_


	3. Shade

Alright here we are at chapter 3

Any remaining chapters will be added only if I see people are interested in the story(seeing as I'm writing this all at one time, lol)

And of course for everyone that reviews, I'll buy you each a 30' wallaby ;) Well ok maybe only a 12' lol.

Hope you enjoy

Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light around him...which wasn't much. He was in water...a ocean maybe? He raised his hand slowly to his eyes, he could see it, he scanned the rest of his body seeing the rest of him intact. But still...the numb feeling persisted, he couldn't hear, but he could see, and from what he could gather he wasn't breathing either...Tidus looked at the water he drifted in, where was he? How much time had passed? How did he get his form back? He thought, kicking against the blue liquid he propelled himself towards the surface the light growing brighter and brighter as he reached the surface. He broke the surface with what should have been a loud splash, but not a single wave was made, not even a ripple...He looked at the surroundings around him...He was in...Spira? But how? He thought confusingly...He knew he couldn't be real...if he was he would feel, he would hear...As Tidus scanned the area around him he realized he was in Kilka, the very same place he had seen Yuna send killed by Sin to the Farplane. Was he in the Farplane? He wondered...was this really Spira? He propelled himself through the water, nearing one of the docks, climbing up, he tried to dry himself off, but he realized he wasn't even wet...not even his hair.

Tidus just shook his head, "this is definitely something I'm going to have to get used to", he thought. As he walked down the dock he saw people going about their daily business, greeting each other as they passed. He tried to catch one of the passing men's attention, but he continued walking as if he never even saw or heard him. He just shook his head and continued walking down the peer. He stopped for a moment, staring at the sun as it began to descend into the horizon...

All at once he heard children laughing and playing, he could hear in the distance the sound of hammers, people talking amongst themselves. Tidus looked around confused, why had his hearing came back so suddenly...was he starting to become real? The thoughts raced one after the other through his head. Suddenly he heard the commotion of children behind him, before he had time to react, the children were racing towards him. One after the other each child passed through him as though he were never there. Tidus just looked down in shock as he watched the spectacle...

Just as he was on the airship...he was nothing more than a shade in a world of life... He sat down on the peer, confused and full of questions without answers. Why was he here? What was he? When was he? His cascading thoughts were interrupted by a small voice..."Your confused, wondering how a shade could be within the light when it is only ment for the darkness..." Tidus snapped around hearing the voice. He saw a small boy, his wore a blue hooded robe, his face shadowed, but parts of it could be made out. He was a Fayth...the same Fayth who helped Yuna and them destroy Sin, the same one who told Tidus in the beginning what he was...

"Why am I here?" Tidus said bluntly. "We are not sure ourselves, a dream should fade when the dreamers awaken...but here you are, a shade...but still here." The Fayth replied honestly, "You are a dream touched by reality, that part of reality holds you here where you should have disappeared into nothingness..." "But a dream you still are, and until you are dreamed once more, forever will you stay a shade.." replied the Fayth. Tidus yanked at his hair, he did not feel it touching his hands, did not feel the pain he should have as he yanked it in frustration. In fact he doubted he could even mare his form..."Then what your telling me is I'm stuck in Spira alone? I can't be seen, or heard...or even interact with the world at all!" Tidus said, his voice raising with each word. "Yes" The Fayth said quickly. "We are happy that you did not fully vanish with the rest of the dream, you helped us wake from that dream...but you were touched by Sin...and in return were touched by reality...Im sorry, but a shade is what you are, it is more than what you were ever suppose to be..."

Tidus stared along the ocean as the sun made it's final decent behind the horizon, covering the world in a dark shroud. He was impossibly confused...why was he allowed to remain behind, even as merely a "ghost" But worst of all...why was he left to be completely...alone...

Truthfully, I'm not happy with this chapter, I think it really, really sucked. I don't know why it is, but I have problems with dialogues between characters, I'm trying to work on it, please review and tell me what you think or how I can improve, and if you think it is utter crap like I think it is, please tell me!


	4. Spira

_Ok, sorry for the late update, lack of inspiration, and being damn busy at work has been the fault of this i'd say, plus my "Muse" has been gone for 3 weeks so my inspiration has been almost non-existant, this was a random bit inspired by the latest reviewer, XD!. And since I've seen in a lot of fics, something I really like, I'm going to steal it:D, which is of course responding to people's reviews, lol :P (Of Course these reviews are a bit old lol, when I posted my stories under the name MorhionG lol ;;, but still at least I'm responding, XD!)_

**_SevenTowers: _**Thanks, I'll make sure to try and update as much as I can, )

**_Laheara: _**Thank you very much, I didn't think anyone would catch the whole "Wakka and Lulu" pre-pairing, I tried the best I could to keep in character, I very much appreciate it :). And as for the description of Tidus fading, and his feelings, I just put myself in his place, I know exactly how it would feel if I lost someone I loved more than anything...I knew exactly how he would crumble...how we all would. And your right, a general "outline" is a good idea, but I'm the kind of writer who writes when the inpsiration rushes him, so, lol :P. And yeh, I can't help it on grammer, I Worst Grammer guy, ev3er, lol :P

**_Love-J: _**Your putting me on your favorite stories list::blushes: well thank you very very much ). And you should feel special I hadn't reall much inspiration or drive to continue with another chapter today, but I read your review, and Idk, I just couldn't help it. And thank you very much, I fell in love with the characters of FFX and FFX-2, they are so "fleshed out" so to speak, so much angst, and emotion in them, I tried my best to make it a story with reading, worth "remembering" :).

_Alright everyone, and without further adu, Chapter 4::dunt dunt duh:_

"Yuna...it's time.." Waka said quietly. Yuna looked up from her seat in the small room and nodded. They had came to Luca, relucantly, as they did not know if Yuna had to the strength both physically and mentally to address the litterally millions of people that had arrived below them, perhaps only 50 feet, from the balcony and it's small seating room. It had been almost two weeks since Tidus' dissaperance, to say that anyone was beginning to heal from such a loss, would be anything but true. The small room was filled with so much sorrow, and so much grief, it hung in the very air, could be felt by anyone that walked anywhere near it..Wakka's normal upbeat and optomistic behavior, was now solemn and reserved, he had spoke very little since Tidus's dissaperance..as had any of them. Lulu had turned cold and stoic, her eyes betrayed no sign of emotion or thought at all, though it was known by all especially Waka, that she was battling her own private war, her grieving was more of a inward battle, but unshown, and unknown to the world. Rikku had taken it the hardest next to Yuna her self, as Tidus has been both a close friend and someone she really cared for, even if he had loved Yuna with all of him, she still loved him for who he was, and what he gave to them all. Not to mention the tole it had taken on someone she loved so very dearly...Yuna herself, it dug at her heart to see Yuna so..empty..so lost and alone...Her bright filled eyes were cold and glossly, while her eyes had rings of red, evident of long tear-filled nights.

The normal bubbly and energetic demenor she was accustomed to having, was lost somewhere within the battle of sorrow they all faced, she was as quiet as the rest of them, with movements slow and encombered, unlike her normal graceful and light-hearted footing. Kimahari stayed the ever-silent gaurdian and sentinel, in his own way he grieved, for Tidus had been a honorable Gaurdian, and true friend, and it did his heart well to see the affect he had on Yuna, he saw how happy she was with him and Mackalania Woods, it had been the happiest and most content he had seen her since those days 14 years ago when Yuna was first placed into his care and protection. He silently shared her pain, and in his own silent way he helped her through her sorrow, forever being the stone she had relied on him for so long to be..he knew what she need now most was time, time to heal, time to reflect...and most importantly...time to, "let go.."

But it was Yuna herself who had changed the most of them all. Her green and blue eyes that normally held such "hope" such "promise" for Spira, for life itself..Were dead, lifeless globes within a still body, they held no glint of promise or compassion..they were still and unmoving, only glancing occasionally at her surroundings, where were "took in" but never "seen". To Yuna, she may have recided in Spira, but her heart and soul spiriled into a place of madness and dispair, she was nothing more than a puppet without it's marrionette, and danced only because it knew nothing else to do. She had eaten precious little since Tidus had vanished, it had taken Waka and Lulu almost a week to convince her to finally eat. She slept what seemed to be constantly...but there wasn't a night since his disspearance that she didn't cry herself to sleep..her dreams only replaying the scene over and over in her head. Even in her dreams she was plauged with sorrow, with grief. And so she approached the platform, appearing to speak in front of millions upon millions of people, there to celebrate the eternal calm. There to congratulate and honor "Lady Yuna" She was there addressing them only because serving and protecting Spira was all she knew how to do, it was all she had left, the rest of her had become consumed in the flames of madness...

Resting her hands firmly on the silver gaurd rails of the large platform, she was silent for a moment, not a single eye wasn't fixed on her, anxiously awaiting their honored gaurdian and savior to utter her words of wisdom and grace to them all. As she looked at them all, she saw the looks of awe and adimiration, of renewed hope and the fire that shown in their eyes, the fire of change, of promise. And for the first time since Tidus left, she found her voice, her will, her strength to address them to speak to the millions she devoted her life, and everything she held dear to...

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost

homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead."

The Crowd went wild with applause as Yuna exclaimed the death of the mighty Sin...though she was numb to the roar of the crowd as the image of Tidus holding her in his arms displayed in her mind and she spoke her words, her eyes brimming with tears which threatened to spill at any moment onto the marble platform. She closed her eyes against the tears, and forced her self to continue...

"Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes

for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be

hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead

of us, so let's start out today."

Her words held such promise, such "hope", she ment what she had said, there was to be a "new beginning" in all of Spira, a new chance for everyone to live their lives, happy and without fear. It was this that she held onto, it was this that drove her to stand there and speak, even as her vision hazed with tears. Kimahari, Lulu, Wakka, and Riku, looked at each other, and hearing such hope, and such promise pour from her very heart, they smiled for the first time in weeks, they smiled at the chance of a new beginning and a new hope and life for all of them. They watched on as Yuna clenched her fists and forced herself to continue, to finish what she began..

"Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost, or

the dreams that have faded..."

Memories flooded her mind as she spoke, her and Tidus laughing loudly into the wind, they were laughing their defiance, and their hardship into that wind..she remembered the look he gave her as they looked up at each other, both's gazes entinetly fixed on each other's eyes. His eyes held a silent "thank you" to her, a thank you for teaching him to love life, to see hope, to know compassion...and her eyes held a silent "thank you" as well, for believing in her, for filling her journy with laughter and joy, and for wanting to see the girl behind the green and blue eyes...the girl behind the title...she loved how he looked at her, all he wanted to see was "Just Yuna", not the title, or the popularity, just "her" her heart, her soul...She would never in her life forget those eyes...those eyes...it was the first thing she fell in love with, and the rest came tumbling down with it as she saw into them, as she saw just who he was...

Tears cascaded down her face like falling rain, as the memories came in tormenting waves, the sun began it's slow decent behind her as she tried to look for the words to finish, her tears sparkled and glinted like specks of diamonds as they gracefully made their way to the marble platform. And as Yuna found her words through forced back sobs, it began to rain, as if Spira itself understood such torment, and it to wept from such sorrow..such unrelentless pain...

And as rain ran down her face, mixing with her sorrow-filled tears...she uttered her last words...

"Never forget them..."

_Ok, hope you like the 4th chappy, please read and review and tell me what you think, belive me I really **cherishe** everyone's reviews, you guys give me the motivation and drive to help continue these stories, even if most of the times they are personal anyway, lol :P_

_So read, review, and hopefully enjoy_

_until the next chappy! )_

_- Morhion_


	5. A Promise

Again very sorry about the delay in updates, Work pretty much kills any inspiration I get, and I find it hard to work on any of my fics without having proper inspiration or "drive" to write ya know? Plus I'm mostly inspired when I'm in my most sorrow or my most joy, so you can gander a guess what I'm mainly feeling when I'm writing my chapters, lol. And now once again, to respond to my wonderful reviewers (you guys rock my sawx btw, lol :P)

Love-J: Haha, do I have a fangirl now? lol :P And your right I do put my heart and soul into my writing, as my writing even in a fiction form is a outpouring of my heart, I love nothing better then for these frail hands to be nothing more than blurs on plastic keys :). And yes I have heard the song, and well, meh, I'm not really a Linkin Park fan, but I can give you a quote from one of my favorite bands, The Good Life :).

"Would you play a song for me?  
Some wilting melody That drifts of where the sunflowers To some far away country Won't you play a song for me With words that push pins They stick into my heart And bleed out resonance..."

It's nothing you would ever hear of the radio, and it's not chewed up and spit out main stream bullshit, it's straight from the heart and soul, beautiful and cryptic, The lead singer has had a rough life and he lets it be known his angst is his pen, it's one of the reasons I love that band so much, I definetly recommend checking them out, if you like things straight from the heart, but be warned if mainstream is your forte then you probably won't like them:P.

Laheara: Aww::blushes: thanks :) I find it not so hard to write what Yuna is feeling because I know just below the surface "exactly" what she would feel, I know what it would feel like if you lost someone who ment so much to you..I know what the world looks like through eyes of gray sorrow...and I'm glad you could "feel and see" what she was seeing, you have no idea how much of a compliment that is to me :), because that was what I was really going for. And no I never did hear that song, but on your recommendation I downloaded it and your right it is a really good song, I really adore the lyrics, even though I normally don't like Mainstream bands, I really like Evanescence, for some reason they are able to inspire me, plus the angst in their lyrics :drools: matches quiet well to my own.  
Haha, and thanks, I try to work on me being a grammer sUx0r, but your right, none of us are perfect :), thanks for not being a grammer natzi, lol.

Vogue Star:Haha, thanks, I'll have to make sure and write another chapter, I mean you did plead and everything, lol ;;

Again these reviews are a bit old, they were under my "MorhionG" account, and since I took a 6 month hiatis I'm trying to catch up lol :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuna, YUNA!" Tidus screamed for all he was worth, screaming louder than he ever had in his life. He pressed through the crowd of people staring up at her, their eyes transfixed on her as she spoke. His mind was a swarm of thoughts as he fought to move through the crowd, not a single one payed him mind, nor did they move or speak, as he tried to push them out of the way. No one turned as he screamed his lungs out praying to something, "anything" that she would hear him call. It had taken him almost two weeks of scheming and waiting to finally find a boat from Kilika to Luca, he had been determined to find a way there after he had overheard a group of people conversing on the gathering at Luca to see Lady Yuna's speech. He nearly fell over when he overheard, and ever since then he had been searching like mad for a way there. To his own anoyment, being only "half-real" did not offer any major advantages, he still had to get around just like everyone else, and do everything just like everyone else..well except maybe pay, as when the boat arrived and the passengers boarded, he walked on, unseen and unheard. The journey took about a day, and the entire time his thoughts were fixed on Yuna. More than anything in Spira, he wanted to hold her in his arms again, to "feel her" to touch her..to kiss her on those silken lips he had merley sampled at Makalania...he was starving, and she was the only thing that could quench such a hunger.

He did not sleep, another "wonderful" benefit to his now sorrowful existance. He did not sleep or eat, or need nourishment of any kind, he watched the days pass and at many points contemplated for the peace that the farplane could give him..Though the child-like Fayth had not told him, it was a unspoken understanding. He could leave Spira at any time, he was in a way like Auron, in that he was not "tied" to this world, though he did not need a sending. He only needed to make the journey to Guadosalam where he could join with the others..Auron, Braska, his father... But if he made such a journey, there would be no coming back to Spira, there would be no reversing it once he had finally "rested"  
He just couldn't bring himself to do it, he needed her, for his own sanity and completion of what was left of his heart and mind, he needed to be with her. He needed to tell her how much he really loved her...how much he wanted her to be a part of his life...

Finally he made his way to a large hill just in front of the balcony, where to his dismay and annoyment, a large portion of the gigantic crowd stood, as the hill gave one a excellent and fairly close up view of the balcony, which was only perhaps a mere ten to twenty feet away. Knowing that it would take much to long to try and press through the crowd, Tidus decided to take advantage of his condition. Baking up a few couple feet, he ran as fast as he could at the crowd, jumping right before he ran into the back of a large stocky man. Using the man's shoulders as leverage, he hoisted himself up onto the man's shoulders, giving him a perfect and detailed view of the balcony. He saw Kimahari, standing silently behind Yuna as always. "Does he ever smile?" Tidus thought to amusingly to himself. Next to him were Wakka and Lulu, as he looked at them he noticed something different about the two, not just the visage of sorrow and regret on their faces, but the closeness between the two. As he looked further he could see from the gap between their bodies, that their hands were firmly entwined around the others, a simple and solemn comfort and promise to be the stone for the other..to be the shoulder for the other.

Tidus smiled wide, "See I knew secretly something was going on with those two" He laughed a little as he remebered the casual glances they used to give each other on the journey to Zanarken, and how Wakka would protest until he was red in the face that nothing was going on whenever Tidus would bring it up, mainly just to fluster Wakka. Lulu would just give him a evil stare and that of course would be the end of that. Rikku, was immediatley behind Yuna, he had never seen Rikku with a visage of such.."sorrow" as he was so accustom to her her bubbly nature and smile from ear to ear. To see her so disheartned pained him greatly..he didn't know his leaving would have such a impact on them all as it did.

And slowly his eyes took in Yuna...it had been the first time he had seen her since his leaving. And though he could feel nothing, he could swear he felt a physical pain..as it hurt that he wasn't near her. It was "ache" to the very core of his soul, such a ache that even such as he could feel, it was a aching to be whole. And that's what he was when he was with her..."whole". He knew his eyes were tearing, as his vision began to haze, though he did not feel them as they trickled down his cheek. She looked so lost..so "forgotten", even as she addressed the people, he could see, just as easily as he saw her, he saw the sorrow that had taken such a hold of her, the madness that danced in her eyes wasn't hidden by the tears that streamed from her gorgeous green and blue eyes. Her hands trembled in closed fists as she continued to speak to the people below her. He had never seen her look so frail in both mind and body. She had always been strong, to the very end, and to see her so openly disheartned, so utterly snatched from the reality she was in...Sorrowed him beyond words. He outstreched his hand, cupping it around her chin in the air before him, his hand trembled at the want and need to touch her..to kiss those tears from her eyes, to caress her cheek with his hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone, that she need not be afraid. That he would always love her.

A low rumble danced in the air above him, and when it ceased rain began to fall to world in gentle waves. Tidus swore to himself that the rain had to be for Yuna, for her tears of sorrow fell just as swiftly as the rain. The world itself for that very moment was one of gentle sorrow, the very air was thickened by it, even though Tidus could not feel he "knew" that one's skin would be touched by it, that one's heart would be held by it, her words captivated not only the onlookers below her, but all of Spira. This was proof that the land felt her pain, that she was not alone in her cries of agony...Tidus looked directly into her eyes, he stared at them as they glistned and brimmed with tears, and he made a silent prayer to the Fayth, to the Heavens, to anyone and anything that would hear him...

"Yuna...please..look at me..see me.." He didn't know if his pleas would be answered, but he had to see her eyes..he had to see "her", for the very sake of his agonizing soul and for the control of his sanity he had to look into those blue and green eyes one last time.  
And as she spoke her last remaning words, Yuna slowly turned her head, her wet hair sticking in streaks to her cheek. Her eyes looked pastt the thousands of people, not really knowing what she was looking for, but drawn, like a moth to a flame, and when her eyes moved to the spot, everything vanished, except what was in front of her, and for the briefest of seconds, she saw eyes of blue.

Tidus lost himself in her eyes, the pools he loved to lose himself in so much...the very doors to the soul he was lost without. And for that moment, that second, that one chance in time he knew she could see him, he didn't know or care how but he knew.

And he said the one thing that filled his mind, his being, his very soul...as Yuna spoke her final words...

"I love you..."

Yuna's eyes spilled over with fresh tears...her mind racing for the reasons, the how's and the why's, but all of that dissapeared in one solmen and serene moment, and she uttered the words she had always felt, a quiet promise between the both of them, a rock to hold onto in the torrent of sorrow and pain they both had been washed in, her eyes filled with adimration and love for the image she saw before her, but just a glimpse, a transparent ghost..and with her eyes never leaving his, she let the words escape her lips...

"Never forget them..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we go, I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I really like some parts, as they "flowed from my heart" and some parts seem idk, I'm just not happy with some, but anyway, please read and review, and of course for all of you that review, thank you a million times over, your encouragment and praise, and criticism, help me make these words and these hands flow, and for that I can never give you enough praise :). 


End file.
